


Not a Bad Day

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [46]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, apple picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim and Dwight can't help falling in love over and over again with each other and they go apple picking.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Not a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm working on something bigger right now, but I wanted to write something short and sweet for you guys. Hope you all enjoy!

Jim knew when he started dating Dwight, he wouldn't be able to just kiss Dwight anywhere in the office for the risk of Dwight locking him into a head hold, or a choke hold, or any kind of hold that would be threatening to Jim's life. 

Jim chewed on his coffee stirrer as Dwight ranted about his client who was threatening to change paper suppliers. 

Jim knew he should've focused more, maybe even imputed his ideas to Dwight, but Jim could not stop focusing on the other man. When Dwight got fired up he held his hands to his hips, he paced back and fourth, and he scrunched his brows. 

Jim knew all of these things. They were all reasons why he fell in love with the other salesmen, but he couldn't help himself from always falling in love again whenever he looked at Dwight and watched him. 

At this point, Jim had basically chewed off the wooden stick and Dwight looked no where near being done. 

"Can I kiss you Dwight?" Jim asked, interrupting Dwight mid-sentence. Dwight looked up at Jim in surprise and confusion, "yeah?" Dwight hesitantly replied, surprised by the interruption. 

Jim smiled at Dwight and gave him a small kiss, his lips parting to allow Dwight's lips to fit over his. Dwight slowly responded to the kiss, his hands reaching up to clutch Jim's hair as he normally did whenever they kiss. 

"Sorry Dwight, continue" Jim said with a grin to Dwight, once they had separated. Dwight looked up at Jim with wide eyes, "I don't remember what else I had to say" Dwight said. 

Jim nodded, "okay tell me when you remember." With that Jim pressed one last small kiss on the corner of Dwight's mouth and walked to the annex, leaving behind a stunned Dwight. 

. . . .

Dwight was someone who liked to keep his life private. He didn't have time for nosey co-workers asking about his relationship. 

Sometimes though, he couldn't really help himself.

Dwight looked up when he heard Jim laughing over the phone, charming a customer into buying their paper. 

Dwight looked back down to his work, but a smile was on his face when he heard Jim's smooth laugh and voice talking. 

Dwight looked back up to Jim, his face heating up when he saw Jim looking at him and giving him a smile as he twisted around in his chair. 

Jim continued his phone call for many minutes, Dwight unable to work. He got up and walked behind Jim, placing his hands over Jim's shoulders and giving them a squeeze. 

Jim looked up at Dwight, his phone cradled in one hand as he smiled up at Dwight. Jim placed one hand over Dwight's and continued to talk. 

Dwight hunched himself down and pressed his face into Jim's hair. Jim let out a surprised sound, changing it into a cough so his client wouldn't question him. 

Dwight pressed a kiss on Jim's head and ruffled his hands quickly through Jim's styled hair. He pressed one more kiss on Jim's head, then rose to his full height and walked to the kitchen. 

. . . . 

"So you want to go to a farm, to pick apples, even though we already live on a farm?" Dwight confirmed again. 

Jim sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Dwight, we're going to an apple farm, you grow beets" Jim told Dwight. 

"Yes, but I still don't get why we have to go someone else's farm" Dwight muttered. Jim just wanted to enjoy a nice fall day, spent apple picking and drinking apple cider, but Dwight just really made things difficult. 

Dwight complained the whole way to the apple farm, talking about how anyone can grow apples and how his farming abilities were probably superior to those of the apple farmers. 

Jim rushed out of the car once they arrive, grateful to no longer be trapped in the car with Dwight as he ranted about apple farming. 

They ended up enjoying themselves, spending most of the day eating apple flavored things and picking enough apples for the whole office.

"I can make apple pie with this" Dwight told Jim, as they sat on a barrel of hay, cuddled close to each other. Jim smiled over at Dwight, "that'd be great" Jim told his boyfriend. 

Dwight smiled back at Jim and rested his head on Jim's shoulder. Jim smiled into Dwight's hair and pressed a kiss on the top of Dwight's head. The two watched children running around, couples picking apples, and the serenity of the wind tousling the field.

"Not a bad day" Jim said to Dwight, "not at all" Dwight replied, smiling at Jim and looking at him with warm eyes.


End file.
